For The Love of Animals!
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: You are a 16 year old girl who loves animals, Yu-Gi-Oh!GX, and Jim Cook.What happens when an old man gives you an Egyptian bracelet and you are sent to the Yu-Gi-Oh!GX world? Read to find out...Jim/Reader -ON HIATUS!-
1. Chapter 1:The Pawn Shop & The Bracelet

FH: So… did you guys get the title?

Readers: *quiet*

FH: WHAT!!!!? How could you guys NOT get it?! Tell me you get it! *looking agitated*

Readers: *quiet*

FH: Come on! You know…like, for the love of GOD? DUH!!!!

Readers: Oh, we get it now!

FH: Good, now we can get on with the story. Jim, do the disclaimer, please.

Jim: Alright, mates. Kera doesn't own you, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any songs that may be used in this story. However, she does own the plot.

FH: Thanks, Jim. Now on with the story!

……………………………….Chapter 1:The Pawn Shop & The Bracelet………………………..

You slowly walked home, your long black hair swaying behind you. You sighed, pulling out your deck and thumbing through it. Your deck was mainly Dragon-based, since you loved dragon cards. You even had 3 Blue-Eyes-White Dragons and one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. They were only a few of your favorites. Looking up from your deck, you spotted a pawnshop that you were sure was never there before. 'Maybe they just moved in,' you thought. You were about to continue on when something told you to go inside to have a look around. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out," you said, as you shrugged and went in. It was a pretty normal looking pawnshop, with TVs, stereos, DVDs, VCRs, DVD players, instruments, and various types of jewelry. Going up to the glass counter, you looked through it at all the jewelry. Only one piece of jewelry seemed to catch your eye. It was a golden-chained charm bracelet, with a dragon charm, a pyramid charm, a phoenix charm, and a wolf charm. It seemed to be Egyptian, though you weren't sure.

An old man appeared behind the counter and tapped you on the shoulder, startling you out of your reverie. "Could I help you with something Miss?" the old man asked politely. You pointed to the charm bracelet. "Could you tell me about the bracelet?" you asked curiously. The old man opened the back of the glass cabinet and pulled it out, setting it gently on top of the glass counter. "This bracelet is about 10,000 years old. It was found in Egypt in 1952, when they were excavating the Great Pyramids of Giza. I've been looking for someone to give it to, someone who took an interest in it. Do you want it?" he asked, surprising you. You looked at him, slowly nodding your head. "Yes, I would like to have it. I know it sounds weird but…I feel like I'm drawn to it," you said. The old man nodded. "Yes. That means that the bracelet found its rightful owner. You can have it, free of charge. But I must warn you. If you wear the bracelet, it will start the adventure of your life. Are you up to it?" he asked seriously.

You nodded, still in a slight daze from looking at the bracelet. "Then take it and go," he said. Nodding, you took the bracelet and exited the shop. Once you were outside, you slipped the bracelet on your right wrist and watched in amazement as it seemed to shrink until it was snug against your wrist, only loose enough for the charms to dangle freely. You were startled when a lone wolf pup, so small that he was only the size of a small cat, jumped out of the bushes across the road, straight into the middle of the street. The sound of a semi coming down the street to your left pushed you into action. Without thought, you dashed into the road and grabbed the wolf pup, just as the semi crested the hill. The last thing you remembered was pain, and a strange blue light coming form the dragon charm on your bracelet, then everything went black. [1]

……………………………………………………………………………………

Before you even opened your eyes, all you felt was pain. Groaning, your eyes fluttered open, meeting a bright ray of sunshine. Squinting your eyes, you waited for them to adjust to the light before opening them fully. Looking around where you lay, you saw that you were in a clearing in a forest, and there, sitting right next to you, was the wolf pup that you saved. He was a beautiful snow white, with dark golden eyes. When he saw that you were awake, he yelped happily and began to lick your face. It stung, obviously from cuts, but you let it go. You started to laugh, but it turned into a groan as a wave of pain washed over you. The semi. That truck did this to you. But as you looked at the pup, you knew he would've surely gotten killed if you hadn't taken the hit. To be honest, you didn't even know why you were still alive. Most people would have died getting hit by a CAR. You got hit by a SEMI. Now that you looked back, you remembered the blue light from the bracelet. You winced as you slowly raised your shaking arm infront of your face. Yep. The bracelet was still there. You sighed in relief and heavily dropped your arm to your side. You began to notice that something about you was different. Slowly but surely, you pulled yourself into a sitting position. Instantly, you knew that you could do no more than that. Looking around you, you noticed that everything seemed to be animated, like in an anime. You hadn't noticed at first because you were in too much pain. Then you noticed something else. You had a wolf tail. It was silver streaked with green-blue. Knowing that tails usually came with a pair of ears, you felt the side of your head. Your ears were gone! You then felt the top of your head. Your hand came in contact with a soft, fuzzy, triangular shaped wolf ear. You were right, though you didn't know what color it was because you had no mirror. Dropping your hand back into your lap, you called to the wolf pup. He was your only hope of finding help. He came as obediently as if he was being called by his mother. When he was settled into your lap, you began to stroke him. "Ok boy, I need your help. But before you go, I'll name you. Hm….I think I'll call you Kiba, since you look exactly like Kiba off of Wolf's Rain. How does that sound?," you asked. Kiba howled happily. "Good. Now, I need you to find me some help. I'm too badly injured to get it myself. Only look for someone who is nice and kind. You should be able to tell with your senses. Now hurry, okay?," you asked Kiba, as you gently pushed him off your lap. Kiba howled in response, then turned around and dashed out of the clearing. He seemed to understand you perfectly. Once he disappeared from view, you laid back down, as the waves of pain seemed to intensify. 'Hurry Kiba…,' you thought.

…………………………………….With Kiba…………………………………………

Kiba followed his nose and it led him out of the forest and into a huge clearing. He could see buildings and knew that people like his mum would be there. He followed the scent of one that seemed promising. As he rounded the corner of a white building, he saw him. He had a brown hat on, black hair, and one green-blue eye showed. The other was bandaged, hidden from view. On his back, in a specially designed backpack, was a huge female crocodile, and he wore a cream button–up shirt with a dark brown vest and black pants with light brown boots. Scampering up to him, Kiba pawed at his pants, whining and whimpering. The boy looked down at him and his eyes softened. "What's wrong little fella?," he asked. Kiba ran a little away from him and then ran back, showing him that he wanted him to follow him. The boy seemed to get the idea. "You want me to follow you? Alright then, lead the way little fella," he said, gesturing with his hand. Kiba barked happily and started back where he came, so fast that the boy had to run to catch up. When Kiba saw you again, you were lying on your back like before; only he noticed that something was off. Your breathing was rapid and shallow. Kiba whimpered as he nuzzled and licked your face. You opened your eyes at the contact and saw Kiba, and right behind him, was Jim Cook, from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! You were in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX world! So that's what the old man meant by adventure! Ignoring that fact for now, you whimpered as another wave of pain washed over you. Jim let Shirley off of his back as he knelt beside you and Kiba.

You had long silver hair, with blue-green streaks, a silver wolf tail with blue green streaks, silver wolf ears, and golden eyes. Jim had never seen someone with wolf ears and a tail before. He decided to ignore that for now; he would ask you about it later. Jim surveyed your wounds. You were banged up pretty bad. You had a nasty vertical cut over your left eye, two large gashes on your torso and several smaller ones on your arms and legs. You also had a gash on your head, causing your hair to become matted with blood and an uncountable number of smaller cuts and bruises all over your body. As gently as he could, Jim picked you up bridal style. Once he had you situated, he told Shirley to stay there until he got back, then he took off running, Kiba at his heels. He ran all the way to the infirmary, earning him strange looks from onlookers. As soon as he got there, he handed you to the doctor, who ignored your ears and tail and took you straight to the ER. By now you had completely passed out and was under anesthesia. Jim told Kiba that he'd be back in a few minutes and rushed out the door. A few minutes later, he returned with Shirley on his back. Letting Shirley down so he could sit. He took a chair in the waiting room. Kiba curled up at his feet.

………………………………………….4 Hours Later……………………………………………

The doctor stepped out of the ER room and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Whew. Good thing you brought her to me on time. Ten minutes more and she would've been beyond my reach. Do you know who she is?," asked the doctor. Jim shook his head. "All I know is that this little guy," he pointed to Kiba,"came and got me. She must've sent him for help." The doctor nodded. "Well, you can see her if you want. She won't be awake for at least a week, I think," said the doctor, as she departed. Jim stood up, leaving a sleeping Kiba and Shirley in the waiting room. Stepping into the recovery room, he saw you in the bed on the far side of the room, closest to the window. Walking up to your bedside, Jim looked at you. You were no longer bloody or dirty. Your clothes had been replaced by a white nightgown and some of the things found in your pockets were set on the bedstand. One item caught his eye. It was a dueling deck. He decided to ask you when you awoke. A bandage wound around your head and over your left eye, the one with the cut. You had IVs and a blood bag hooked up to you, to restore the lost fluid and blood. An oxygen mask covered your mouth and nose, to help you breathe. The rest of you was obscured by a thin white blanket that was pulled up to your chin.

Jim sat down and looked at you. Your eyes were shut as your chest rose and fell, breathing in the steady rhythm of deep sleep. One of your wolf ears twitched as Kiba walked up to the bed, standing beside Jim. Jim leaned over and picked him up, pulling him into his lap. Kiba whimpered as he looked at you. "It's okay, little guy. Your mum is going to be just fine. She's just sleeping for a little while," said Jim, as he stroked Kiba. Your ear twitched again. "Kiba…," you whispered, as you shifted slightly. Jim smiled, and looked back at Kiba. "So mate, that's your name! Now I know what to call you. Right, Kiba?," said Jim, as he patted Kiba. Kiba yipped quietly, and wagged his tail in happiness. Smiling, Jim stood up and set Kiba on the floor. "Come on, Kiba. We'll be back later. Let your mum get some rest," he said. Kiba wagged his tail and trotted after Jim as he left the infirmary. You would be asleep for a little more than a week.

………………………End of Chapter 1:The Pawn Shop & The Bracelet……………………..

FH: Wow! I really got into this one. Maybe it IS his accent. (which, by the way, is super smexy!)

Jim: Alright then. Read and review please! At least 5 REVIEWS for the next chapter!

FH: Thanks Jim! Bye bye for now! *disappears*


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

FH: Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

Jim: Yeah…That nasty one was real mean to you huh Kera?

FH: TT-TT Yeah…I don't even think she/he even read the story! I bet she/he just saw the summary and decided to comment on the 'accent' part.*Fuming*

Jim: There there Kera…*patting her back* I'm still here for ya, okay?

FH: *sniff* Mates?

Jim: Mates. Now let's start the chapter.

FH: Ok. Please do the disclaimer Jaden.

Jaden: Kera doesn't own you, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any songs that may or may not be used in this story. However, she does own the plot and the originality of this story.

FH: Thanks Jaden! Now on with the story!

…Chapter 2: Realizations….

…A Week & A Half Later…

You slowly opened your eyes. Well, only one eye opened, so you presumed that it was bandaged. For a moment, you didn't know where the Hell you were. (Have any of you had that happen before? Where you woke up and for like, 5 seconds didn't know where the Hell you were? I have.) Then, all of the events from a week ago washed over you. You remembered Jim, Shirley, and Kiba. Looking around, you saw that you were in what looked like a recovery room. Since you had no idea how long you were out, you decided to ask the first person that came along. You couldn't see much, except that you were the only one in the room. The lighting was dim, but you could still see as clearly as if the room was lit up by the noonday sun. There were 3 hospital beds to your left and another 4 across from you. You were the farthest from the door, which was on the wall across from you. There was a huge window to your right with drawn curtains. Other than that, there was nothing to see. There wasn't even another person, let alone a living thing, in the room. And the only sound that you could hear was the heart monitor as it beeped.

You slowly lifted your right arm. The bracelet was still on your wrist, but bandages covered your whole arm. It didn't hurt as much as before, but you still felt a little pain. Slowly, you lowered your arm back to your side. You felt an insane need to speak to someone. 'Man, where'd Kiba go?,' you thought, slightly panicking at the thought. As if on cue, the door opened and an excited Kiba dashed through, almost before it was fully opened. Someone turned on the light, but you didn't see who since Kiba jumped onto the chair and then onto your bed, tackling you and licking your face. You wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You did good Kiba, " you whispered, as you kissed the tip of his nose. Kiba sneezed at the contact, and then wagged his tail in contentment. You smiled, and looked up as you heard approaching footsteps. It was Jim Cook! You blushed slightly as you remembered the feel of his firm chest when he picked you up. Mentally pushing that memory to the smallest part of your brain, you slowly pulled yourself into a sitting position. After all, you weren't a handicap and it just felt wrong to talk to him with you lying down.

Once you were comfortable, you looked up at Jim. Kiba was snuggled into your lap, sleeping peacefully now that he knew you were okay. "Um…," you started, unsure of what to say. After all, Jim wasn't even supposed to be real. You decided to start with your name. "Um…My name is Kera. Um…I think that I got transported here…heh heh," you said, as you laughed nervously. Jim's eye widened as he sat down in the guest chair, setting Shirley on the floor. "What do you mean?," asked Jim. You cleared your throat, trying to think of a way to better explain your comment. "Well, where I come from, you are just a character off of my favorite show, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. And…that's how I know who you are. Hence why I didn't ask for your name. You are Jim Cook," you said, as you gazed into his eye. Jim looked astonished. "But," you went on, "I don't think that it was all an accident. Even my looks have changed. My hair used to be black and I didn't have wolf ears and a wolf tail. I think that it was this charm bracelet that the old man gave to me that sent me here," you said, holding your wrist up so Jim could look at it. Jim nodded. "But that doesn't explain your injuries, or on HOW you got here," he said. You nodded, looking down at the bracelet. "Well, Kiba here jumped out of some bushes and landed in the middle of the road. At the time, I didn't know Kiba personally, and I didn't know why a wolf was in the suburbs. I figured that he was either an orphan or he was separated from his mother. When I heard a semi coming down the road at full speed, I couldn't help myself as I ran across the street and grabbed Kiba. Only about five seconds later, the semi hit us. Before I knew what was going on, I felt a whole lot of pain and saw a blue light come from the dragon charm and the next thing I knew, I was here in your world," you said, as you thumbed the dragon charm with your other hand. "In fact, now that I look at it, the dragon charm looks different than before, and so does the wolf charm," you said, looking at them closely. The two charms were a solid gold color before, and now they were colored. The dragon charm was now a dark blue and the wolf charm was half white and half silver.

"I wonder what it means…," you said, as you frowned thoughtfully. Jim shrugged. "I could have a look at it. I am an archeologist you know. I might know something about it," he said nonchalantly. You smiled and nodded, then held out your wrist with the bracelet. Jim took your hand in his and inspected the bracelet. You blushed and suppressed a shiver at his touch. Your crush was holding your hand! Who knew his hand would feel so…SOFT? "Hm…this bracelet looks…sort of familiar…," Jim said as he trailed off, thumbing the dragon charm. Suddenly, Jim's eye widened. "What?" you asked, "What is it?" Jim's eye shined in excitement. "This…this is the Bracelet of Hope!," he said excitedly, as he released your hand. You instantly missed the feel of his hand holding yours. Your hand tingled where his hand held yours. "What is it?," you repeated, refocusing on the subject at hand. Jim sat back, his eye glittering with excitement. "The Bracelet of Hope is a magical bracelet with a mysterious legend. The legend tells of a girl, the Chosen One, who should be reunited with the bracelet and save all of humanity. It supposedly will let no one but the Chosen One wear it. The legend says that this event occurs every 3,000 years," he said suddenly very serious. You nodded. "That would explain why I was so drawn to it in the first place, and the warning the old man gave me. But what about the charms? Why did they change color?" Jim stroked his chin in thought. "Hm…if I remember right, the legend said that as the Chosen One's power slowly awakened, the charms would become activated and the Chosen One would have access to their powers. And I also remember that each of the Chosen Ones had different charms that would work best for them as they fought off the great evil. Maybe you are already starting to gain that power," Jim said thoughtfully, "You activated the dragon charm, the Blue Dragon of Protection, when you were hit by the semi. The blue light it gave off buffered you against a COMPLETE hit by the truck and it sent you here. In order to keep you alive, the wolf charm, the Grey Wolf of Transformation, transformed you into a wolf demon. But since there are two colors, it seems that you haven't fully activated it. The others you haven't activated at all yet. Those are the Red Phoenix of Courage and the White Pyramid of Hope. You'll activate them in the future when you need them, "he said.

You nodded, a yawn escaping your lips before you could stop it. Jim smiled, since he noticed your yawn. "I reckon that you should get more sleep, Kera. I'll come back later to talk more. Until then, I'll leave Kiba with you," he said, as he stood up and headed for the door, Shirley on his back. You nodded your head tiredly, before lying back down. You shifted Kiba to your side then shut your eyes, soon in a deep sleep. Jim looked back at you and smiled as he turned off the light. You were a very nice girl. VERY nice.

….End of Chapter 2:Realizations…..

FH: Man, I can't believe I made it so…short. But I had to end it there because of how I start the next chapter.

Jim: No worries mate! You're doing just fine. At least you completed your friend's dare to finish this chapter by the end of this week.

FH: Right, right. Now, I want at LEAST 6 REVIEWS before I update. Your updates are what gets me off my lazy ass to type the next chapter, since I HATE typing, mainly because I'm SO SLOW at it. Now, bye bye! *disappears*


End file.
